Ruba
Ruba was a Saiyan warrior of the Zen System Alliance. The last leader of the Infinity Patrol, one of several small teams set to patrol the Zen System on behalf of Paradisus, Ruba garnered a considerable record of service to the Saiyans in particular, as well as a few occasions of aiding the other races of the Alliance. In spite of his service, he and the rest of his team was conscripted by an outside invasion force in conquering the Zen System in order to sell its planets and warriors to the highest bidder, convinced to do so in hopes of restoring old Saiyan tradition. He was made a Captain of a sizeable army of mercenary warriors, with the other two members of the Infinity Patrol, Calor and Satiba, as Lieutenants beneath him. Ruba and the team encountered Roku, who was proclaimed the "Legendary Super Saiyan," on several occasions. Following the defeat of his army on Paradisus, Ruba transformed into a Great Ape in a last ditch effort to conquer the planet, but was foiled by the Saiyan defense force and Roku. He was subsequently captured by the Saiyans immediately afterwards. Assisting the Saiyans against the Invasion effort in exchange for the restoration of honor to his House, Ruba accompanied Roku aboard his leader's ship and helped him reach the final enemy. In return for betrayal, the leader executed Ruba; while he did not survive the conflict, Ruba's death motivated Satiba to turn against the leader and help Roku as well, and after the Invasion was repelled Ruba's House had its honor restored and Satiba was pardoned of his crime of participating in the Invasion, free to pursue a normal life once more. Biography Early Life Ruba was born on Paradisus into a noble family of an upper class. He was bred to be a guardian, fulfilling a slot in the Saiyan Royal Guard like his father and his father before him. He was quite proud of his upbringing, and resolved to honor his ancestry as well as his Royal charge by dedicating himself entirely to his expertise. Ruba was placed under Tyber, a Senior Praetor of the Royal Guard who had distinguished himself with exceptional service in the army before. Ruba was greatly challenged by the standards put in place by the elite warrior, and found it quite difficult to meet his requirements; over time, however, Ruba rose to the challenge and succeeded in passing tests of strength and skill, eventually overcoming the failures that set him back before. In time, Ruba was promoted as a Captain under Tyber's unit of Royal Guards, essentially his right-hand man. While under Tyber's command, Ruba sought to embody loyalty to a great cause. He was taught the importance of loyalty from a young age, but its lesson was hardened and reinforced with Tyber's instruction, stating that loyalty to a great cause was absolutely vital to their society. He spoke that Ruba would one day be forced to choose to uphold or break his loyalty, and that it was up to him to make that choice and do the right thing. Schism Ruba's opportunity to test his loyalty came when Tyber gathered the Royal Guard in its entirety, assembling them in secret to unveil his plot to rebel against the Throne and seize control, deeming the current leadership guilty of driving Saiyan society into weakness and exposing Paradisus to enemy incursion. He revealed his inner belief that the Saiyans were once proud of their warrior capabilities and strength, and that in modern times they devolved into a vulnerable state. Some of the Royal Guard agreed and accepted, though a significant portion did not want to abandon their charge and betray the King. Ruba, though reluctant, remained at Tyber's side, hoping there to be some good reason behind his decision and realizing this was the moment of loyalty spoken to him before. During the coup, the Royal Guard under Tyber were able to break through what was left to protect the King in his palace. Upon arrival within the Throne Room, Tyber stepped forward and announced that the King's politics and diplomacy were over with, that his lack of traditional methods were leading Paradisus to ruin. As he approached the King's last group of guards, Ruba protested and questioned the validity of their rebellion. Tyber tried to reel him back in, telling him it was no time to question their action and that they must pursue their goal to its end; Ruba denied this, stating that their action must have reason regardless if it was good in nature or cruel. Frustrated with the delay, Tyber reminded him their reasons were just, and that they must remain loyal to the cause. Ruba moved in front of Tyber, by the King's side, and affirmed that their loyalty should be to the Throne they serve now instead of an old cause. He finished by saying he would honor the leadership of the great man that Tyber was; not the monster he had become. His words caused many of the other assembled soldiers under Tyber to question themselves, as a fraction of his force decided their rebellion was not the right way to go while the rest observed their bretheren and were prepared to subdue them if it meant ensuring Tyber succeeded in his mission. The next step Tyber took, Ruba launched an energy blast at Tyber's nearest loyal troops, buying the King and his protective element time to slip out of the Throne room in a back passage. As Tyber's force split almost in half and began fighting each other, Tyber himself stepped forward and cast Ruba's energy attack off with a powerful punch, drawing the pair into an extended melee confrontation. Though Tyber was a more experienced and seasoned fist fighter, as well as much stronger and fueled with the rage of being betrayed, Ruba maintained hiss effort with the patience of careful practice and hours of conditioned training. He fully accepted that he was almost guaranteed to lose the fight, but at least would succeed in saving the King from Tyber. Ready to be defeated and having nothing to lose, Ruba actually demonstrated an almost complete calm demeanor in his fight against Tyber, and while he took the occasional hit he ended up parrying most attacks and landing most of his own strikes in just the right spots at just the right time, further frustrating Tyber and making it easier for Ruba to continue the engagement. Eventually, Ruba succeeded in slowing Tyber down enough to incapacitate him and leave him defeated in their personal combat; as the rest of Tyber's rebelling soldiers were also put down by the turncoat guard, the revolt was effectively stopped in its entirety. Tyber and his remaining loyal troops were captured and charged with treason for their betrayal. While Tyber himself was exiled, he was written off as having died as he brought shame to himself, so much shame that it would affect his bloodline and so a false tale was fabricated to keep what little honor he had left intact. The rest of his soldiers were delt with according to their actions in the final hour of the Schism; those that continued to fight against the King were imprisoned, while those that changed their attitude and helped the King at the last moment were stripped from their Royal Guard duty but were able to find positions in other places in the army. Infinity Patrol Ruba was one of the many Saiyans of the Royal Guard that, given his last-moment return to loyalty to the King, was given the chance to find redemption in servicing his people through Military dedication. Ruba ended up applying instead for a security patrol team outside of active combat, and was placed in the newly formed Infinity Patrol. It was a three-member team assigned to scan and patrol the edge of friendly space, looking for potential dangers or anything out of place. Ruba ended up befriending one of the other members, an older Saiyan mid-class warrior with more experience. Ruba participated in a few occasional instances of fighting whenever the Infinity Patrol encountered an enemy. During one fateful mission, Ruba's friend was lost in battle, a sad fate as he was close to retirement. Ruba was particularly affected by the loss, but did not allow it to cloud his judgement or ruin his resolve. Instead, he managed to use the memory of his comrade to keep him going through the tough times ahead, inspiring himself and those beside him to accomplish great things. The vacant spot was soon filled by a new recruit, Satiba. Zen System Invasion During one patrol, the team came across a faction that desired the Zen System, planning on conquering its worlds and selling them for profit. Initially opposing the idea and preparing to do battle, Ruba was convinced into helping the invasion take place as the leader claimed to want to help return the Saiyans to a position of power and strength, which was lost in the past when they decided to become a peaceful race with other nearby sentients. It would also allow him to avenge his family and help depose the current Saiyan King, ensuring that Paradisus was ruled by a more capable leader that guaranteed the Saiyan's security in the face of a hostile threat with the help of the mercenary faction. Calor agreed, strongly desiring the battles that would come ahead as few in the Zen System would want to surrender, and Satiba did not offer any opposition, so the team accepted the leader's offer and joined in the invasion force. Given Ruba's leadership position and experience, he was made a Captain of the invasion force, given a whole army to command with Satiba and Calor as his secondary Lieutenants. Ruba would go on to strategize and command a series of attacks against the planets of the Zen System, taking advantage of what he knew of the planetary defenses as well as using the resources of his new army. This resulted in a series of successes for the invasion forces, saving them the cost of damages and casualties that would result without the Saiyan leaders. However, the Infinity Patrol would encounter a new enemy that proved a challenge to overcome: Roku, a younger warrior compared to Ruba, who had managed to tap into a mythical power and was proclaimed the "Legendary Super Saiyan." Roku demonstrated his incredible power when battling Calor for the first time on Tamaran, defeating him and forcing the trio of rebel Saiyans to retreat. Siege of Paradisus After helping to dominate the other worlds of the Zen System, the Infinity Patrol prepared for the final invasion of Paradisus, planning to capture the Saiyan King and announcing his surrender to put the system under their control. While the faction leader was mostly in charge of organizing the force, Ruba was allowed some room in planning the attack. Ruba's planning consisted of the ground invasion, which called for Calor to distract the defense force long enough for Ruba to slip into the Royal Palace and secure the King for capture. On a secret note, Ruba also charged Satiba to infiltrate the city and capture Roku's family as leverage, either getting him to avoid participating in the defense or draw him away from the city long enough for the invasion to succeed. After the army managed to penetrate the orbital defense and land on Paradisus, Ruba enacted the operation to engage the defenders. At first, the battle was going well; however, Roku's early arrival and confrontation with Calor resulted in a brawl between the two; Calor's cocky attitude cost him his life. Roku quickly turned the tide on the rest of the battle, securing his family before Satiba could reach them and helping to push back Ruba's force. Great Ape In the wake of his defeat, Ruba silently accepted his fate and decided to unleash the power hidden within him; commanding the rest of his army to flee, he generated a Blutz Wave power ball with the aid of an artificial energy collector, using it to induce him to become a Great Ape. Upon becoming a Great Ape, Ruba was assailed by the Saiyan defense force, who attempted to use conventional military weapons on him. Managing to resist the attacks, Ruba caused a great amount of devastation, hurling hills, stomping and smashing, and firing powerful blasts of energy at the army. Having cleared himself a path, Ruba hurled another hill at the city wall, causing some damage before he approached it to crush it with his bare hands. The arrival of a Saiyan Commando team initially stalled him, forcing him to swat them away like flies. However, he was delayed enough for Roku to arrive before any serious damage was caused. Despite the distraction, Ruba still managed to get about halfway through the city wall while also concentrating on holding off Roku and the Saiyan Commandos. Roku was forced to enter his Super Saiyan form in order to compensate with the massive power and strength boost of the Great Ape form. Great Ape loss Ultimately, Ruba was unable to make it past the wall before the Saiyan Commandos and Roku successfully repelled him back out into the field away from the city wall. Following this, the battle continued until the defenders were able to remove Ruba's tail, forcing him out of the Great Ape transformation and rendering him unable to continue the fight. Despite only being a low-tier Elite, Ruba managed to stay awake after being reverted, albeit completely unable to move from the sheer pain and exhaustion. Ruba was immediately captured, and soon after brought before the King to answer for his actions. Ruba revealed his past to the King and Roku, explaining his motivation while remaining defiant about the King's threats of imprisonment or execution. Roku tried remaining positive, offering hope and a way out of a terrible fate if Ruba helped them defeat the threat of the invasion force, even the potential to restore honor to his family name; eventually, Ruba complied, knowing the leader of the invading faction was a powerful enemy that wouldn't simply stand by at the defeat of the rebel Saiyans. However, Ruba wanted to be a part of the team that would confront the leader, preferring to be a part of the team and direct them through the flagship himself. Roku managed to get the King to comply to his request, and so Ruba was allowed to rest and gather himself in preparation for a retaliation against the invasion force. Personality As an experienced battle commander and police patrol leader, Ruba possesses calm judgement and a hardened seriousness when it comes to completing his duties. Having a great sense of pride as he is part of a once-noble house, Ruba gives honor to his family whenever he can in the wake of the schism that resulted in their loss of greatness. He can be seen as somewhat independent when it comes to larger group operations, which combined with his relative reluctance in carrying out battle caused him to separate from the combat-oriented army to instead join the more lax security patrol force. While sometimes praised by others beneath him as brilliant, Ruba instead believes that he is simply experienced for command and combat. His loyalty to his allies and general compassion for the innocent is known, as he prefers to avoid wanton slaughter and seeks to cause as little destruction as possible, only bringing out the big guns when it is absolutely necessary. Ruba does harbor a sense of justice, morning the loss of his allies and vowing to avenge them any way he can. Due to his battle-hardened and calm composure, Ruba is often put in a position to reign in Calor whenever he gets overconfident. Ruba has been forced more than once to command the cocky brawler to stand down or retreat in the face of a large threat, warning him not to get lost in the lust of battle or too angry to relax. He doesn't have nearly as hard of a time with Satiba, who is calm and collected, though he would prefer the younger Saiyan to speak out more and offer his opinion. Appearance Ruba is an experienced Saiyan warrior close to middle-aged. He has a fair complexion, with the characteristic black eyes and hair of Saiyans. His hair is spiky and slightly unruly, with short bangs and a bit of a flaming peak style. In addition, Ruba has grown a beard, demonstrating his veteran status, masculinity, and confidence. As a Saiyan patrol officer, he wears a black outfit of pants and a long sleeved top, wearing white gloves and boots with green tips. He wears a green band around his upper right arm as a rank indicator. The Saiyan armor he wears has a green colored abdomen, same as the shoulder guards, complete with a black and red cape. The left chest area proudly portrays his family sigil. He keeps his dark brown tail wrapped around his waist as a belt like all Saiyans. Ruba often wears a Scouter, which has a green colored lens. Powers/Abilities Physicality Ruba is a strong and powerful Saiyan, having ascended to be low in Elite class. Despite having reached his physical prime already, Ruba maintains his great capabilities as any Saiyan does for a long time before showing signs of age. * Super Strength: Ruba is capable of lifting 10 times his own weight, and is easily capable of lifting vehicles, smashing through hard structures, and create small craters in battle through physical attacks alone. This strength, while average on Paradisus due to its gravity being 10 times that of Earthlike planets, shows off in environments with weaker gravity, allowing him to clear huge distances and heights with a single bound or demolish structures with ease. * Super Speed: Ruba can quickly evade melee attacks and dash around his opponents to confuse them in a fight. His speed is enough to allow him to dodge projectiles or energy blasts of almost any nature, perform a quick dash to close the distance with enemies within a second, and perform a barraging series of super-fast melee strikes or energy attacks. * Super Durability: Ruba shows the reputed Saiyan ability of brushing through most attacks that would normally obliterate humans or other weaker alien races. He is capable of surviving a devastating crash on board a vehicle, have heavy boulders smashed on top of him without much damage, and resist several instances of blunt, slashing, and piercing attacks of many different natures. * Super Agility: Ruba is able to maneuver across the battlefield with great dexterity, performing high jumps, flips, cartwheels and other acrobatics that grants him evasion against a number of high-speed attacks. Though not quite as agile as he used to be, Ruba still demonstrates great agility in times of need. * Super Endurance: Like any Saiyan, Ruba demonstrates the ability to last in incredibly long periods of time that are physically demanding. Unlike most Saiyans however, he shows an impressive reserve of endurance that is common in his family, greater than other elite warriors. He can get up after much physical punishment, continue fighting after sustaining injuries, and push through even the toughest of situations for a considerably long duration. * Super Stamina: Tying in with his endurance, Ruba's stamina allows him to keep going through long fights and push himself to incredible limits, far beyond what the human body is capable of. He is more than capable of lasting a day of continuous combat, and though he doesn't have quite as much stamina as in his youth, Ruba can still outclass many younger warriors with ease. * Super Regeneration: While Ruba's body is considered quite unbreakable compared to weaker creatures, should he sustain any damage he possesses a capable healing and regenerative factor that allows him to quickly recover with just a short rest. The more serious the injury, the longer he has to rest; however, even grueling injuries require little attention, and his healing is boosted with the consumption of food. Energy Manipulation Through the common practice of Ki Mastery known to all Saiyans, Ruba has access to an extraordinary amount of energy abilities. Considered generally more powerful than the average mid-class Saiyan, Ruba can pack quite a punch in his energy attacks. His power level is normally around 70,000, considered slightly above average for a commander. The color of his aura is green. * Aura Generation: By concentrating his Ki, Ruba generates a thin aura of energy as a protective barrier. Comparable to an artificial energy shield, the aura can absorb, cancel, deflect, or reflect physical and energy attacks, though sufficient damage can break through it and energy absorbing can drain it. * Physical Enhancement: Ki concentration can also allow Ruba to increase his physical abilities to a limited degree, though this drains his energy as he does so. * Flight: Ruba can use small amounts of energy to easily allow himself levitation and flight through a planetary atmosphere. * Ki Blast: Ruba can also collect Ki for an outer energy attack in many different forms, shaping them into spheres, bolts, beams or other forms according to his will and imagination. The more energy gathered, the stronger the attack. * Ki Explosion: Ruba can collect a large amount of energy and generate a blast all around his body to dispatch threats coming from all directions. Transformations Originally, Ruba still had a Saiyan tail, which enabled him the ability to transform into a Great Ape. He received training in resisting the transformation, as it is frowned upon to lose oneself to the Great Ape form. In spite of this, he applied himself to intense concentration and willpower training sessions, preparing himself in the event that he was required to perform the transformation. Due to this, Ruba was successfully able to undergo the Great Ape transformation with the assistance of an artificial Blutz Wave collector during the invasion of Paradisus. The characteristic Saiyan Armor Ruba wears is capable of stretching to any size, allowing him to continue wearing it and relying on it for protection even as a Great Ape. Though the Great Ape form is known to be incredibly difficult for most Saiyans to control, Ruba, as a low-tier Elite, has just enough willpower over the form to direct his rage to specific target areas in order to fulfill objectives; he was confident enough that he could cause destruction across Paradisus without inflicting any casualties. As a Great Ape, Ruba gains access to the following abilities: * Tremendous increase to size and mass, becoming colossal and towering over even some building structures. * Proportional Strength, Endurance, Durability and Stamina increase, making him immensely strong. * Only a slight decrease in speed and agility despite the huge size and mass increase. * Power level multiplied by 10, increasing the potency and devastation of all base energy attacks. * The ability to generate energy attacks from his mouth either as large individual blasts or huge continuous beams. This ability was lost when Ruba's tail was cut off by Roku and several Saiyan commandos, forcing him to return to his normal state and rendering him unable to become a Great Ape ever again. Due to the removal of the tail, Ruba was subjected to the expected exhaustion and was unable to move for quite some time, too tired to continue fighting or resist capture. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Danno's Characters Category:Saiyan Category:Fighter Category:Military career Category:Neutral Good